


Screams So Pretty

by FandumbGirl, radlilim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, Erotic Asphyiation, Knifeplay, Language Kink, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Violence, Violence, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, oh shit the amount of tags this thing needs, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during 3x19. What if the Nogitsune had more plans for Scott than just taking the pain and chaos Scott absorbed? What if he wanted to relish in darker sexual urges?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screams So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> All right guys, this fic is pretty fucked up. There is definitely elements of rape in it and this is NOT COOL in real life. You may want to check the tags for anything that can possibly trigger and/or squick you.
> 
> Again this fic is not a representation of what is okay in real life. It is purely fictional and should not be taken in any other way.

Stiles ran into the clinic. He could still hear the fighting going on outside. Good. That meant he had time to do what he needed to do. He'd been thinking about doing something like this ever since the nogitsune had invaded Stiles' body and seen all the thought and feelings the boy had towards his best friend.

Of all the bodies the ancient creature had inhabited over the millennia, none had had a mind so devious, dark, and twisted, yet still filled with love. He knew if the boy had full control over his body, he would never act on any of the thoughts, but why couldn't the nogitsune do it for him. Almost as a kind of thank you for the use of his body.

Not that the nogitsune really needed an excuse to do this. The chaos and strife that would be left in his wake was enough of a reward.

His only regret was that he couldn't fully plan ahead. If it was a place of his choosing and a time he knew before hand, he could had planned and prepared accordingly. For now, though, he would have to be content with the few tools he always kept on him just for this occasion and, with any luck, there would be plenty of things he could use in the clinic to help him.

First he would have to set the stage with the little time he had.

He silently walked through the clinic. If he knew Deaton, the man would be lurking around here somewhere. Just in case, Stiles picked up one of the larger, heavy medical instruments laying around on one of the tables.

It didn't take long for Stiles to search the small veterinarian clinic to find the doctor. So far, even without proper planning, things were going his way. It was in his luck that Deaton's back was to the door. He was too busy measuring out a liquid into a syringe. The queasy feeling Stiles got from whatever it was Deaton was messing around with made him think that it was one of the few poisons that would affect him.

Good. If Deaton thought he was going to have an upper hand over him at any point, Stiles would be taking deep satisfaction out of delaying it. With a wide smile on his face, Stiles pulled back and swung the with enough force that Deaton crumbled to the floor. The blow wasn't enough to kill the man or even really seriously harm him. It was just enough to leave him knocked out for a while.

He looked at the dropped syringe and contemplated smashing it, but the risk of getting it on him or even the possibility of it being near enough to harm him was too great. Leaving the room, he locked the door and shoved a chair under the handle so the vet wouldn't be able to leave even if he was able to wake up before Stiles was done. That was one problem out of the way.

He continued wandering around the clinic. He knew from the beginning he was going to get Scott alone. How did he not calculate that meddlesome Kira being there too? But, no, he could change his plans to account for her. That was at least one bright side of not being able to have a fully formulated plan. Flexibility. The nogitsune knew all about having to be flexible. A look into the storage closet revealed several silver chains and handcuffs. Stiles chuckled. Of course the good vet would be prepared for every and anything with all of the werewolves and other supernatural creatures in and out of the clinic and Beacon Hills in general.

Thinking more about the things he could use these chains for and his ideas of what he would want to do, he started to grin. Now that he thought about it, having Kira there may actually help with his plans.

The fighting could still be heard going on outside, when suddenly he heard Kira scream Scott's name. Seemed like his time for preparation was up. Stiles looked at the chains before his feet with a sigh. With his time up, it was unlikely he would get to incorporate them. He shrugged, grabbed a pair of handcuffs, and ran back outside.

Show Time.

Stiles flung open the door and took in the scene. Kira was still fighting the Oni, but Scott had a sword basically sheathed in his stomach. She used the pipe she'd picked up to swing at the Oni she was fighting. As soon as the Oni was flying through the air, she threw down her weapon and ran at the one attacking Scott. One high kick sent the Oni stumbling back. She grabbed Scott and whipped her head around searching for an out.

Stiles ran out into the rain. "Come on. Get him inside. Get him inside." Stiles felt himself easily slip back into the role of Scott's best friend. It wasn't time to reveal himself yet. Soon though.

He helped Kira get Scott inside and seated on an exam table before stepping back. Scott was groaning pain and Stiles just took a moment to soak in the deliciousness of Scott's moans. He couldn't wait to soak in the pain Scott was going through. Plus, there was the pain Scott absorbed earlier that day. It was truly going to be a wonderful meal. Even better would be when Stiles had the chance to be the one making Scott moan that way. Scott wouldn't know if he was moaning from pleasure or pain by the time Stiles was done with him.

He watched as Kira grabbed at the sword, preparing to pull it out before he made his move. She looked so sweet with her concern for Scott written all over her face. She was afraid to pull the sword out for fear of hurting Scott even more. It was almost touching. He would save her the trouble.

Stiles grabbed her hand stopping her from pulling at the sword and twisted. He smiled at her look of surprise. The sound of her scream was music to his ears, but he didn't have time to appreciate it. The girl was smart and stronger than she even realized and if he gave her half a chance she would cause the whole plan to come tumbling down. He had enough run ins with kitsunes to know what troublemakers they are. No, Stiles had to take care of her right away.

Stiles reaches up and slams Kira's head on the table effectively knocking her out. He took a moment to look down at her prone body and take in the aura of pain her head and wrist were emanating. Alas, he had to cut his enjoyment of her suffering short. No telling when Scott would snap out of his stupor to try and save them.

He bent down, grabbed one of Kira's arms, and dragged her to the far wall, still in Scott’s line of sight. The whole time he is giving Scott such a manic grin that it pinned the werewolf to his seat out of sheer surprise. Stiles was glad, though. He hadn't fully worked out how he would incapacitate Kira and hold off Scott at the same time. Scott's surprise at seeing his best friend turn on them so suddenly was definitely working in his favor.

Stiles made quick work of handcuffing the girl to the leg of a table so she couldn't escape before stalking back over to where Scott still sat in shock. Stiles' hand lightly traced the handle of the sword, occasionally drumming on it to send little shots of vibrations through to the wound.

"Please don't." Scott's voice was flat, void of emotion, as though he already knew no amount of begging would make the creature in front of him repent.

Looking up at Stiles, he must of seen something to give him hope. Some sort of flash of his best friend behind the nogitsune's gaze. "Stop," he pleaded with the monster that was masquerading as his best friend.

In response, Stiles took a firmer grip on the handle, placed his free hand Scott's shoulder for leverage, and twisted. Scott fought to keep his screams in check. Still, Stiles was pleased with Scott's responsiveness. The groans and barely suppressed exclamations of pain were beautiful. Scott's face contorted, tears welling up in his eyes, and his teeth clenched so tight, Stiles passively wondered if any of them would crack under the pressure.

"Does it hurt? Look at me." Stiles leaned further in to look Scott straight in the eyes. He wanted to see the pain and realization in Scott's chocolate eyes. "You should have done your reading, Scott. See, a nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife, and pain." Every few words he would punctuated what he was saying by a slight twist of the sword. "This morning, you took it from Isaac, then you took it from Coach. And then from a dying deputy. All that pain. You took it all. Now, give it to me." The last part came out as a snarl.

Stiles latched his lips onto Scott's, taking away the pain, the chaos, the confusion. It was nearly orgasmic. Stiles slipped his tongue into Scott's mouth wanting to taste more, to soak up everything Scott had to offer. He teased his tongue against Scott's, deepening the kiss. Scott tasted so sweet, like the ripest piece of fruit Stiles had ever bit into.

Scott was resisting, but Stiles moved his hand from Scott's shoulder to the back of his head, curling his fingers into his soft, wet hair to hold the other boy in place. Once the last ebbs of the pain Scott absorbed earlier drained from him to Stiles, he finally released the werewolf from the kiss.

"You really have to learn, Scott. You really have to learn not to trust a fox." He hummed a negative. "Mmm-mmm. Know why? 'Cause they're tricksters. They'll fool you. They'll fool everyone." Stiles kept a hold on Scott. "Now I'm going to take this sword out of you and we are going to have a little fun. And I'll warn you now, if I even think you are going to do something stupid, you will regret it."

"I'm not scared of you. I dare you, take this sword out and see how you do against me in a fair fight."

Stiles laughed. "Fair fight? Where is the fun in that? I'm not going to fight you, Scott. If you try anything, I'm just going to hurt Kira. But if you are a good boy, you may even enjoy yourself. Anyway you wouldn't want to hurt me, Scott, no not while I'm wearing this face." He smirked knowingly. "Not while I look like your best friend. Poor weak, defenseless Stiles. You wouldn't think that of him if you knew all the thoughts that run through his head. All the things he wishes he could do to you."

Scott shifted his eyes to over Stiles' shoulder. He looked over his shoulder wondering what could have caught Scott's attention. Realizing what it was Scott was looking for, he chuckled. "I hope you aren't expecting Deaton to burst in here and surprise me with that poison." Stiles mockingly looked disappointed in Scott, shaking his head. "Oh no Scotty, you didn't think I wouldn't see that ambush coming a mile away did you? The good Dr. Deaton won't be coming to your rescue any time soon."

Scott's face fell in dismay. With everything going on tonight, he knew Deaton would have been his only hope. His thoughts were cut off by Stiles slowly pulling the blade out of him. Scott clenched his teeth together biting back his screams.

"Scotty don't hold back on me. Don't be afraid to let me see everything in you. It would make things better for the both of us. Scream for me, Scotty. You scream so pretty." With a vicious twist of the sword, Scott couldn't keep it in any longer and the scream ripped out of him.

A twisted smile spread across Stiles' face. "Yes, perfect. Do you realize how beautiful you are?" Stiles leaned closer to Scott's face. "Your pain is perfection."

When the sword fully left Scott, Stiles gently laid it on a table behind him. "Now that that's out of the way, let's have some real fun." A bead of water slid down Scott's face. Stiles eyes followed its slow descent from Scott's temple down his cheek. When a second went to join it on the curve of Scott's jaw, Stiles couldn't resist anymore.

Scott felt himself stiffen when Stiles leaned back close to him. He hated every moment of this; watching his best friend trying to destroy everything around him was worse than any of the physical pain the nogitsune could put him through.

Stiles' tongue whipped out to wet his lips in a move that was so familiar to Scott. A breathy whisper escaped Stiles, "I wonder how you taste." His tongue darted out to Scott's cheek, tracing the path the two drops took. He took his time, cataloguing every taste into his mind. "Mmm salty and just a little musty with fear."

His breath tickled Scott and sent a shiver down his spine. "I wouldn't mind tasting a bit more of you."

He hated himself for it, but hearing Stiles' voice saying something like that to him, made the blood rush to his lower head. Stiles didn't stop there. He started peppering little kisses on Scott's jaw. He moved closer to Scott, pushing in between his legs.

Scott leaned his head back, allowing Stiles more access. Scott's eyes fluttered closed and he could pretend, for just a moment, that it was his friend, not a murderous creature, that was giving him so much attention. His hands clutched at the edge of the table, the only resistance he could muster against this twisted seduction. He refused to hold on to Stiles, no matter how much he wanted to.

Stiles slipped his hands beneath Scott's shirt, feeling the taut muscles under soft skin. His fingers slid across where the sword was sheathed a minute ago. "Looks like you're all healed up. That good. Now I want to take you apart." The words were just puffs in Scott's ear as Stiles proceeded to suck on his earlobe.

Nothing could have prepared Scott for Stiles to remove one of his hands from Scott's side and grabbed Scott's chin, dragging him down for a kiss. It happened all in the span of a second.

Tongue and teeth teased at Scott's bottom lip until his mouth fell open to welcome Stiles. He could feel Stiles smile against his lips and mumbled, "Good boy," before ravishing Scott's mouth. Scott paid no attention to the hand wandering from his chin down to his neck. He was too busy drowning in Stiles' kiss. The hand came to rest on his neck and when Stiles started applying pressure Scott was jerked out of his lust.

He tried to pull back, but Stiles quickly brought his other hand from under the shirt to the back of Scott's head. "Stay," was all Stiles needed to say. His tone was enough warning to keep Scott where he was.

The combination of Stiles' kisses and the ever tightening pressure on his throat made Scott start to feel a little light-headed. If he had the brain power at the moment, he would be surprised at how enhanced everything was starting to feel. He did feel himself kissing back just as deeply as he was before. It wasn't until he started to see black closing in on the edges of his vision that panic started entering Scott's system, but Stiles didn't seem to care. It wasn't until Scott could feel himself falling into unconsciousness that Stiles let go.

"Oh no you don't. You don't get away that easily." A couple of hard slaps on the face was enough to start to bring Scott back. As Scott recovered, Stiles ran his hands up and down Scott's leg, half massaging the thighs, half fondling. "I guess you enjoy my attentions at least a little."

There was no missing the large bulge in Scott's jeans. Stiles went back to kissing along Scott's jawline. "You are performing so wonderfully, Scott. I think it's time you got a reward." One of his hands moved up from Scott's thighs to the button on his jeans. A little maneuvering got the button and zipper undone. "Maybe I will just have a little more taste of you."

Scott had the occasional sloppy, inexperienced blowjob from Allison, but that did nothing to prepare him for the exquisite hot suction of being in Stiles' mouth. Not noticing he did it, Scott bucked his hips up trying to fit more of his cock in. Stiles rested his hands on Scott's waist in an effort to keep his hips down.

"Dios mio," was repeated again and again as Stiles continued his ministrations. Scott carded his fingers through the boy's hair, pulling at the follicles, trying to resist the urge to force Stiles further down. "Fuck, Stiles. Your mouth. Tan bueno!" Stiles relished having the power to make Scott lose himself so much. Such amazing reactions and they haven't even gotten to the main event yet. Stiles swallowed, taking more of Scott into his throat until his nose was buried in the musky, dark brown patch of hair.

Scott hated himself for looking down at the bobbing head between his legs. He hated himself even more for enjoying the view so much. He had never really had more than a passing thought about his best friend in this way (who wouldn't look at that wide mouth and not have thoughts about it around your dick), but now he knew he would never be able to get this image out of his head. Even worse, he would probably compare all other blowjobs to this one.

A hum from Stiles here and there sent vibrations straight down to Scott's balls until he was sure he was going to come. Stiles must have sensed Scott nearing the edge. He pulled back, slid one of his hands from the hip to Scott's ball sack and gently pulled, stemming the orgasm.

"You've been good, Scotty, but not that good yet. We don't want the night to end too early, do we? Anyway you need to earn that privilege," the nogitsune teased.

He stood up to his full height and looked down at Scott, head tilted back, cheeks flush, panting, and boneless from being so near to ecstasy. "As a matter of fact, I know just the thing to make sure this does last." Stiles moved away from the werewolf and over to Deaton's counters. He moved jars and containers around, searching, until a quiet "ah ha" sounded out.

Scott didn't bother to look to see what was happening until he felt something tight circle is scrotum and the base of his dick. Stiles admired his handy work. "Not exactly a cock ring, but the rubber band should at least keep you from coming."

Stiles looked Scott up and down, a pensive look on his face,. "I think you should take your clothes off." 

Scott cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, stand up and take all your clothes off." Scott started to comply as Stiles threw out, "And no funny business," as an afterthought.

Standing there in nothing but a pair of socks, Scott felt embarrassed, then confused on why he felt embarrassed. He should be angry and ripping the thing wearing his friend's face apart. Instead, he had a raging hard on and a desperate need to continue whatever sick games the nogitsune was playing.

Stiles was watching Scott nervously shift from foot to foot. He admired the specimen of werewolf in front of him. Scott was a handsome boy. From the crooked chin, to his six-pack, to the strong calves. It was no wonder that after his transformation Scott's popularity skyrocketed.

He took a few steps towards Scott until he was in his personal space. They just stood there toe to toe, one fully dressed, the other naked. Carefully, as though trying not to startle a small animal, Stiles raised one of his hands and placed it over Scott's heart.

His heart was drumming against Stiles' hand. His nipples hardened under the touch. Stiles trailed his fingers down from the sternum to Scott's nipple.

Stiles derived a great deal of pleasure from scratching at the hard nub, sending shivers down Scott's spine. He rolled the nipple between the pads of his thumb and forefinger until it was as hard as a pebble.

Switching over, he did the same to the other nipple. Stiles leaned in landing butterfly kisses along Scott's collar bone, enjoying the hitches in the other boy's breath. He could feel Scott's pulse quicken in his neck. He trailed the kisses down until his lips met the hard nubs he had been playing with.

Stiles’ lips clamped down on it and his hand reached up so the other nipple wouldn't be lonely. Stiles coordinated the sharp bites and soothing licks with the twists and massages of his fingers. On one particularly hard bite, Scott hissed and precome dripped out of him enough to wet Stiles' shirt.

A few licks on the nipples, then a soft blowing of cool air gave Stiles an amusing sight of all the skin his saliva covered shriveled, tightening in on itself. Stiles moved away from Scott's now over sensitive nubs and sucked at various spots all over Scott's chest. Little bites mixed with suctioning left marks at every stop Stiles made.

He moved back to admire his handy work. Spots of red skin were dotted all over Scott's hard, tanned body. Stiles wished he had a camera with him so he could immortalize this moment. Maybe if he was given half a chance, he could convince Scott for a repeat performance. Something about the boy just screamed submissive to the dominant in Stiles.

"I think I'm ready to take you. Do you have any preference on how?" Stiles left Scott standing in the middle of the room in front of the exam table he had previously been sitting on. He wandered back over to the counter he found the rubber bands before, this time rummaging through the cabinets.

Scott stayed silent and Stiles sent him a sharp look. "Scotty, if you don't answer I'm going to have to take that to mean you want me hard and raw without the lube I am so kindly taking the time to look for."

"I-I'm sorry," Scott stuttered. "I thought it was rhetorical. Um, I've never, uh, you know, with, uh, a guy."

"I know you've never 'uh, you know,'" Stiles mocked. A blush bloomed on Scott's face. "I asked you for your preference because I want you to be comfortable. Ah ha!" Stiles yelled the last part out triumphantly holds a jar of the lube Deaton used for rectal exams.

"So, I'll ask you one more time. Do you have any preference?"

Scott stood there thinking hard. He didn't know the best position to make things hurt the least for him. The best he could hope for was a position that he could somewhat enjoy. He thought back to the positions Allison seemed to enjoy the most. She either liked riding him or being taken from behind. He didn't think he was quite ready admit to enjoying all of this enough to be given complete control, so that left one choice.

"From behind, I guess."

"Oh good choice." Stiles was finally taking off his clothes. They were a little stiff on him from the rain drying and he was admittedly relieved to get them off. "Now I don't have any condoms or anything with me, but as a werewolf you can't get diseases and let's be real, Stiles has never gotten lucky with anything but his right hand."

Stiles shucked off the last of his clothes. Scott tried not to look at the miles of long, pale, thin body now standing next to him. He told himself that he was not peeking and was not both impressed and a little terrified of the size of Stiles' cock. Most of all, he definitely was not getting so hard that he felt he was going to come without being touched despite the makeshift cock ring Stiles put on him.

"Alright, bend over." Stiles put gentle pressure on Scott's shoulder to turn him around and bend him over the edge of the table. "Now, I don't want to rip you apart or anything, so try to stay still while I stretch you a little."

He unscrewed the top of the jar and scooped out a generous amount of lube. He let the cool gel dribble down Scott's crack, smiling when Scott tensed in an effort to hold himself still as per Stiles' instructions. Stiles put a little pressure on Scott's hole.

It took a few tries for Stiles to penetrate the tight ring of Scott's sphincter. When he finally got his finger in, he slowly pulled it out and pushed it back in until the muscle started loosening around him. When his finger started moving easily he inserted a second.

Scott mewed at the feeling of being stretched on Stiles’ fingers. Stiles leaned down to whisper in Scott's ear, purposefully letting his breath caress Scott's sensitive skin. "Keep making noises like that and I won't be able to keep myself from fucking you before you’re ready."

Leaning up, Stiles noticed a movement from the corner of the room. He smiled. So Kira was almost ready to join the party. He would have to hurry if he was going to get inside Scott before she fully woke.

He twisted his fingers around, testing to seeing what made Scott come undone. Scott jumped when Stiles curled his fingers down. Even Stiles was surprised at Scott's movement. It took him a few moments for realization to hit and he grinned. Seems that he found dear Scott's prostate.

Using the opportunity of Scott being distracted by the intense pleasure waves Stiles finding his prostate caused, Stiles slipped in a third finger. He fought the muscles to force his fingers apart and stretch his passage. If there was more time, Stiles may have considered using a fourth to make sure Scott was fully stretched. But circumstances being what they were, with Kira slowly waking and his own patience waning, he was satisfied with what he'd done already.

Stiles removed his fingers and used the same hand to grasp his hard on and line it up with Scott's still gaping hole. The heat surrounding his dick as he slowly sank into his semi-willing captive was better than anything Stiles had imagined before. They both moaned in concert when Stiles was fully inside Scott. Scott started mumbling in Spanish again, unable to express the unbelievable feeling of being stuffed so full.

Stiles waited for Scott to adjust to Stiles being inside of him. Eager to get things going, Scott started shifting himself back and forth on Stiles' dick. "Patience, Scott. We don't want to rush through things too fast."

Scott didn't mean to let it out, but a quiet whine reached Stiles ears. He laughed in response. "Well if you are that anxious to really get started-" Stiles pulled out until only his tip was left in and rested there waiting for Scott to slip up and start to whimper again. When he heard that beloved sound, he thrust back in so hard, Scott's hips were lifted with the impact.

Stiles didn't let up from the assault from then on. The rhythmic slapping of skin against skin and the distant sound of rain was only interrupted by Scott's keening and Stiles' grunts until Stiles heard a quiet gasp.

Stiles turned to see Kira was fully awake. Scott didn't notice her at first, but Stiles gave a twisted grin when he saw her watching in horror. "Scott you've been such a good boy. Do you want me to let you come?"

Scott hissed. "God, yes."

"Beg me for it."

"Please, let me come. Por favor. I can't take too much more. You have to let me come!"

That was too much for poor Kira to handle. "Scott!" she yelled out.

Scott jerked in surprised hearing his name called out. He tried to scramble away from Stiles, but the boy held onto his hips with a surprisingly strong grip. "Nah ah ah, Don't do something stupid when you were just being so good. Come on Scotty, before you knew we had an audience you were begging so nicely. Don't let her ruin the mood."

Stiles tried to angle himself so that he had a better chance of hitting against Scott's prostate. After a few tries he got a couple successful swipes across it. Not enough to satisfy Stiles' need to turn Scott into goo, but enough to cause Scott to lose all of his fight and let his head fall against the table, unable to hold it up any longer.

"As a matter of fact, I think you enjoy Kira watching." Stiles sped his tempo up a fraction. "Tell me, Scott, do you like having your girlfriend watch as you give yourself over to me?" Every few words were punctuated by the nogitsune slamming back inside Scott.

Kira was wrestling with the handcuffs holding her in place, trying her best to get to Scott. No matter how hard she tried, she could not escape. Stiles heard Scott saying something under his breath and leaned down to hear it. "I'm sorry, Kira. I'm so, so sorry."

He couldn't help but be pleased at Scott's reluctant ceding to gratification. If anything, that earned him a reward. Stiles reached around, under Scott and, not skipping a beat with his thrusts, pulled the rubber band off of Scott.

Scott almost screamed in pain and pleasure as the blood rushed back to his extremity. Stiles didn't allow him any time to recover; he pulled at Scott's cock until the boy shouted, "Fuck!" and his orgasm exploded all over Stiles' hand.

Stiles continued fucking Scott. The spasms from Scott's orgasm made his ass impossibly tighter around Stiles. Scott laid there, limp from his massive orgasm, and allowed Stiles to do whatever he wanted. He didn't have the energy or will to fight. Kira was still screaming, begging for Stiles to stop and let them both go, providing the nogitsune background music to finish off to.

He came with a shattering roar, pumping his hot come as deep into Scott as he could. He wanted his scent to stay on Scott as long as possible. Stiles may not be able to smell it, but every other supernatural creature Scott came into contact with would know what happened. He pulled out of Scott slowly. As soon as his penis cleared the hole, come started pouring out of Scott, leaking down his leg.

Scott slowly started standing back up. His ass and back were hurting from the rough fucking Stiles had given him. Turning around, he looked at Stiles- no the nogitsune- who was smirking at him. Scott captured him in a kiss, pulling their naked bodies close. He threaded his fingers through Stiles' hair, deepening the kiss. He felt Stiles slide his hands on Scott's hips and relax into him. Scott knew this was his chance.

Scott tightened the fingers deeper into Stiles' hair then pulled Stiles' head and slammed it into the exam table, reminiscent of how Stiles had knocked Kira out earlier. Just to be sure, Scott slammed it again, effectively knocking Stiles out.

He rushed over to Kira and ripped her handcuffs apart. "Shit, Kira, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a headache, but you..."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." In reality, Scott didn't know how he felt. He hated the thought of the nogitsune using his best friend's body to torture and violate him, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it at all. If it was with Stiles and not the nogitsune, things would have been amazing.

Unbidden, Scott wondered about what the nogitsune had said. Everything he had done, were desires Stiles harbored. Did that mean given the chance Stiles would want to do those kinds of things to him?

Even more important, Scott had to make sure Stiles knew he didn’t blame him for anything that happened tonight. It was all on the nogitsune and none of this would change Scott’s love for him.

There was only one thing left to do: Save his best friend.


End file.
